


Ashla

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Un’altra Jedi…” aveva mormorato Rey, entusiasta. “Chissà quante cose ha visto e vissuto…”





	Ashla

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ashla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546874) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)

“Grazie, caro” aveva detto l’anziana Togruta mentre lui rallentava il passo per permetterle di camminare al suo fianco.  
“È un piacere, Ashla” le aveva risposto lui, portando sulle spalle due casse colme di rottami e attrezzatura come se non avessero peso. “Ti ho mai detto che hai un nome bellissimo?”  
Rey era sicura che l’avesse fatto più di una volta, e non sempre per tentare di tirarle fuori qualche informazione su se stessa.  
Avevano discusso spesso di Ashla da quando erano arrivati su Tatooine e avevano deciso di occupare la vecchia casa dei Lars, subito dopo la fine della guerra. Lei era arrivata una sera dallo Jundland, chiedendo un passaggio per Mos Eisley.  
“Il mio senso dell’orientamento non è più quello di una volta e temo di perdermi.”  
All’inizio non avevano sospettato nulla, poi lei si era presentata come Ashla. Il nome antico del Lato Chiaro. Sinonimo della Forza per alcune popolazioni lontane.  
“Non è il suo vero nome” aveva concluso Ben dopo la terza visita dell’anziana eremita. Per poi tirare delle conclusioni che lei trovava incredibili. “È abbastanza vecchia per essere stata già in grado di combattere ai tempi delle Guerre dei Cloni ed essere sopravvissuta allo sterminio.”  
“Un’altra Jedi…” aveva mormorato Rey, entusiasta. “Chissà quante cose ha visto e vissuto…”  
Ma nessuno dei due aveva fatto domande. Sapevano che, se i loro sospetti erano fondati, Ashla avrebbe deciso da sola quando aprirsi con loro.  
Da quel giorno erano passati anni.  
La Togruta ammantata di bianco ora si appoggiava al suo bastone e Rey osservava la sua pelle arancione ridotta a un reticolo di rughe. Qualunque fosse il suo segreto, la sua presenza faceva un gran bene a Ben. E anche a lei. Era come avere una matriarca gentile e saggia che si prendeva cura di loro. Non importava se non avrebbe parlato mai del suo passato. Vedere Ben che posava il suo carico all’interno della casupola di Ashla e poi la salutava con un bacio sulla guancia le riscaldava il cuore. Kylo Ren sembrava non essere mai esistito.  
“Quando sei diventato un bravo ragazzo?” gli aveva chiesto tornando verso lo speeder. Se si fossero affrettati sarebbero stati a casa prima del tramonto.  
“Non insultarmi” aveva risposto lui lanciandole un’occhiata truce. Una volta avrebbe reagito ringhiandole addosso. Adesso poteva solo fingere di arrabbiarsi. Anche se lei era più che sicura che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno altro di prendersi gioco di lui, neppure in modo blando. Era un privilegio che la gratificava come poche altre cose.  
“Ti trovo adorabile ” aveva ribadito. Ed era pronta a continuare fino a quando non sarebbero stati a casa.

Ahsoka Tano osservò i due ragazzi allontanarsi, poi chiuse le imposte e si preparò a una notte di lavoro. Le piaceva ancora riparare oggetti e rivenderli al mercato, anche se le sue dita, da qualche anno, avevano cominciato a tremare. Ma la ragazza di nome Rey le dava spesso una mano ed era davvero in gamba. Oltre ad avere i poteri più straordinari che lei avesse mai visto in un Jedi.  
Le labbra grinzose di Ahsoka si erano distese in un sorriso. Lei e il suo compagno erano un’anomalia nell’infinita storia della Forza e dei suoi discepoli, perfettamente in equilibrio, perfettamente bilanciati, complementari e unici. E, come se questo non fosse stato sufficiente, legati da un profondo sentimento umano.  
Ahsoka aveva scelto Tatooine come definitivo luogo di riposo per una semplice e banale questione affettiva. Non aveva temuto neppure che il Primo Ordine riuscisse a rintracciarla. Ormai era diventata molto abile a nascondersi. Ma quando la guerra era finita e aveva visto arrivare quei due strani vagabondi, Ahsoka aveva capito che forse era venuto il momento di lasciare che la Forza filtrasse di nuovo in lei. E Tatooine non era più stato solo la scelta affettiva dettata dal ricordo del suo maestro, ma era diventato una tappa segnata dal destino.  
Perché quello era il nipote di Anakin, caduto nelle tenebre e, come lui, risorto. Ora il percorso era completo e nessun finale poteva essere più perfetto.  
“Saresti fiero di loro, maestro. Lo sei, vero?”  
Un tocco gentile si era posato sulla sua spalla, la carezza di qualcuno andato da tempo ma ancora vivo nella Forza, e Ahsoka aveva capito che la risposta era sì.

**Author's Note:**

> Fresca di trailer, bramo un lieto fine per questi due.  
Non sono mai stata una grande fan di Ahsoka, ma mi ha divertita scrivere di lei. E mi piace l'idea che tutti i personaggi, alla fine della saga siano, in qualche modo, sereni.  
"Ashla" è il nome usato da Ahsoka nel romanzo di E.K. Johnston nonché della luna luminosa di Tython.  
Ho voluto regalarle anche una sorta di riconciliazione con Anakin. Forse sto diventando troppo buona.


End file.
